The Island of Silmaria
The Island of Silmaria is a small island not far from Rebury Island in the Alar. The Island is home to two small settlements, Vidihol on the Northern Shore and Azaria to the south. At the time of the Campaign, Silmaria is primarily under the political influence of The Rebury Freehold. It is also home to the Lair of Vaskui, the Ancient Bronze Dragon who protects the Alar. ---- Vidiholm A fishing settlement of approximately 200 families. Vidiholm for most of its time as a settlement ruled by the person with the greatest wealth and or most amount of loyal men willing to muscle control over the town. Vidiholm's economic system is strongly based off of two products of the Sea, Fish and Pearls. The Pearls found off the coast of the island are of a rare quality which is pure enough to be used in the casting of certain Spells and Rituals making them highly sought after. Unfortunately, the Vidiholm population does not fully recognize the value of such stones and are often sold under price to keep the town itself poor. Every 3 weeks a ship comes from the Freehold with passengers and traders. It is the only way off the island from the town. Vidiholm sees its fair shares of Shipwrecks from the storms to the north East. Then Cere is the only man near Vidiholm is any signifance, a Druid charged with keeping an eye on Vaskui's lair on the west Coast. he is a fearful man of little faith in himself. ---- Azaria Nestled on the southern shore of the island is the considerably wealthier and larger Azaria. A town that is home to around 700 families, a strong fishery and several notable shops Azaria was founded around 300 years ago by former residents of the Freehold who were sick of the lawlessness that had taken root there. Azaria is a town of laws and structure with some (only a few) traditions that can be traced back to the Freehold. Azaria is not far from two important landmarks, the Greenm Vale and The Tower of Tomax. The Town also boasts Enebon's Oddities, an Arcanist Shoppe and the Arcane Anvil, home to the great Arcanist Finore, an Elven weaponsmith famed the world over for his creations. ----- The Greenm Vale The Greenm Vale is one of several areas in Hithlone where there is a bleeding or a tear between the Material Plane and the Feywild. A place of great danger and reward, adventures who wander into the Vale often are met with horrors and strange Monsters who have made their home there. The Vale is also a source of Magical minerals and other potential components used in the creation of magical items and weapons. ---- The Tower of Tomax After Tomax' death, the Gravemakers took up ownership of the Tower, hiring those who were enslaved by Tomax to tend the land around it and turn it into a new settlement, a source of passive income for the group. Many decided to leave the area and return home but around 50 men and women stayed behild to build a new life for themselves. The Gravemakers paid them 1 year of salary in advance as an incentive to stay and do good work. The Gravemakers left for the Rebury Freehold and put the leader of Tomax' Harem in charge of the area. ---- Vaskui Vaskui is one of the few known living Ancient Dragons in Hilthone that surived the Catalyst and has made his main layer on the western coast of the Island. Vaskui is like all Brass dragons, a Warrior and a diplomat equally. Only a few of the Leaders of the City-states know his true identity, but he has managed to work his way into the ears of many of the leaders with the exception of Aelstow, Drunala and the Freehold where he has not been able to gain footing. He is always looking for Ambassators who are willing to do his work when he is unable to. At the time of the campain he has recruited the Gravemakers and is currently on Elementus trying ralley the realm agains the World Breaker. Category:Geography